


Rumors

by littleangel123



Series: Nobody is Happy [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutilation, Tragic Romance, killer Bryce, nobody is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangel123/pseuds/littleangel123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors.<br/>Ryan always called bullshit on that sort of tomfoolery. It was only juicy gossip that people passed around to get a reaction out of fools who would listen.<br/>"Beware of the Mcquaid farms. There's an angry spirit that will hunt you down!" the people warned. He simply ignored them and did the exact opposite of what they wanted.</p><p>Man, now he felt like the fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a suggestion for a another DBD story so this time I flipped the killers.

Rumors.

Ryan always called bullshit on that sort of tomfoolery. It was only juicy gossip that people passed around to get a reaction out of fools who would listen. "Beware of the Mcquaid farms. There's an angry spirit that will hunt you down!" the people warned. He simply ignored them and did the exact opposite of what they wanted. He, Johnathan, Luke and Brock decided to go to the abandoned farm in the middle of the night as a Halloween dare.

Man, now he felt like the fool.

Everything went to literal shit as soon as the electric powered gates closed behind them, followed by a power outage. Johnathan screamed out in panic as he and Luke were banging on the doors. Nobody would come for a couple of dumb adults who never bothered to listen to the superstitious rumors. Brock managed to get the two childhood friends to shut the fuck up and make a plan. With their combined knowledge, the four men split into two groups to look for a generator to fix their mess with a dread of someone stalking them. Ryan could not remember anything else other than being separated by Brock at some point and stumbling upon the mutilated corpse of the group's beloved Daredevil,  Johnathan. The former man's grin was no longer present on his face, only replaced with a gaping mouth that could only be depicted as an unfinished scream. His face was caked with dirt and blood, some pieces of his limbs were missing on his body. The only thing that could of helped Ryan distinguish the man was his blue trademark sweater, now tattered and tainted as if somebody beaten the poor guy to a gruesome pulp. As soon as bile hit his throat, Ryan couldn't help but empty his stomach at a nearby bush, tears sprung to his eyes. He had to get out of here. "How could I explain this to Luke?" he pathetically asked himself. To be honest, there was no good answer. He would have to deal with that question later on because he heard the crack of a stick, and the groans of a voice that could possibly match the undead. Ryan needed to get the fuck out of there. At the sight of the red glow, he bolted out of the area to the best of his abilities. Once he felt like the coast was clear, he leaned against a large rock to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts. "No, this shouldn't be happening. I swear, I've been here before. It should've been safe, it should've been safe..." Ryan quietly chanted to himself, close to hysteria.

He remembered a happier time, being a teenager and visiting the Mcquaid farm back in their golden days with his mother and father and eating corn with the owners. He also recalled a time when he was close with the farmer's son. Hushed moments between him and a boy his age with blonde locks and the most gorgeous blue eyes he laid his eyes upon. Sweet nothings laced with heated kisses were exchanged within the corn fields where no one would know. One dreadful day, the family disappeared without a trace, Ryan figured they moved. Suddenly he heard the creaking of the gates opening, he sprung to his feet and ran towards the noise. As he was reaching closer, he could make out Luke and Brock in the distance, wildly waving their arms and calling for him. They were already outside of the farm, waiting for him to get to the other side. As soon as he was only a distance away, his short-lived victory slipped from his grasp as soon as he was struck with a blunt object. He rolled on the grass as he heard Brock and Luke yelling for him along with the sound of footsteps. Their footsteps that is, moving farther and farther. Did they leave him to die or are they going to call for backup? Ryan hoped it was the former and it better be quick. He was not sure how long he was going to last. Ryan noticed a shadow loomed above him and that's when he saw the monster that everyone feared. The beast looked somewhat human, yet the disgusting patched up skin and the long blood matted hair would tell him otherwise. Ryan could feel his heart pounding against his chest as the killer slung the weapon on his back. It lifted Ryan up with little effort, carrying the man in his arms as it wandered off into the fields. Ryan dared not to move, as if one wrong move could get him killed faster. He began to see past the killer's hair, it's skin was a sickly pale grey, but other than that, it had the features of a normal human. Looking at its eyes, it looked to be hollow black at first glance, but then he realized, it was only the dark circles underneath. As it was beginning to approach a hook in the distance, the monster opened its eyes, it's irises were baby blue. It was all coming back to him, memories biting him in the ass. They did not move away, they did not vanish in thin air. The Mcquaids were dead for five years. News articles of a massacre that he tried to block out of his mind, everything he denied and forgotten. As he was getting hoisted up, Ryan spoke, his voice was soft, yet desperate to see if his guess was true, "Bryce...?" the creature froze in it place, the tip of the hook only mere inches from Ryan's back. He took a deep breath and continued talking. "It's me, Ryan. Don't you remember? We...always played manhunt together," the creature was still as a rock except for its arms that seemed to tremble, as if it was conflicted about something. Ryan could tell that it was wearing out, yet he did not cease to speak. Not just for the sake of his life, but for the sake of letting his emotions out. "We sat on the rooftops, wishing upon the stars, we kissed under the moonlight. What was it that you wished for, Bryce?" His voice was already getting choked up with grief, he had to take another deep breath. "Yo....u...and...m...e...to...ge...ther..." he heard his voice, it was hollow, scratchy and slow, but it was his voice, Bryce was in there. The monster, no, Bryce stepped away from the hook, to walk a different direction. Ryan didn't know what to feel, where was he taking him? What was he going to do? Suddenly he was dropped to his feet, he was facing Bryce who pointed down to what looked to be a trap door.

"Le...av...e...he...re..."

"Bryce?" he shook his head, directing the man's attention to the trap door again.

"Leave..." he firmly repeated, his voice more clear and annunciated.

"But Bryce, I..."

No matter what excuse he tried to make up, he could not stay in the farm or bring Bryce with him. Bryce was no longer human, he would never be accepted into society, and to make matters more complicated, he killed Johnathan, and he knew that despite his remorse, his hands will never be clean. The pair stared at each other as they finally reached a mutual understanding. Ryan flipped open the hatch, and was ready to jump down until he heard Bryce distinctly whisper "I love you". He stared at the ground, the tension slowly killing him.

"I...I love you too,"

From that moment, he wished he did not look back before he jumped.

It was because his heart broke the moment he saw Bryce cry for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a hard time making the ending without making it too weird. It's like Ohm and Bryce loved each other but mixed conflicts happen because of Johnathan's rotting corpse thanks to you know who. Anyways I hope you enjoy!


End file.
